


Copious

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [145]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Taciturn. Ziva speaks up to her detriment.</p><p>The most amazing Cover art by <a href="/works/12266313">Red_Pink_Dots</a>. She deserves major kudos: <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Copious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magis/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 9/24/1999 for the word [copious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/09/24/copious).
> 
> copious  
> Affording an abundant supply; plentifully furnished; lavish.  
> Large in quantity; plentiful,profuse; abundant.  
> Full of information or matter.
> 
> This is a continuation of [Eke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263304), [Fatuous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7826533), and [Taciturn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7839667). Ziva is definitely starting to get her just desserts now.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated. Posting earlier than normal so that I can give jane_x80 her extra drabble sooner. Gifting this to magis since it was her idea that inspired it.

# 

Copious

Ziva finally broke. Marching up to Gibbs, she demanded. “Let me go out and canvas or interview. I can do this stuff. You trained me, remember?”

Gibbs just glared at her. 

“Sit down, Ziva.” Tony commanded, knowing what his boss was trying to communicate even though he wasn’t using words.

Ziva just shot Tony an evil look. “You can’t speak for Gibbs anymore. He’s capable of speaking for himself and I demand to be a part of this team. I am a part of this team. Treat me as such.” Ziva stomped her foot.

Gibbs exchanged looks with Tony before an evil grin stretched across his face. Tim saw it and was scared. Ziva, however, didn’t notice it. She was too busy trying to convince Gibbs that she could do more. “You want to help?” Gibbs asked dangerously.

Ziva nodded ignoring the warning in Gibbs voice.

“Fine. Here.” With that Gibbs shoved all of his paperwork at her. “ And when you’ve finished that I have more.” He planned to give her Tony’s paperwork too. Both Tony and him would likely have to redo them before submitting them, but it seemed a fitting punishment.

Seething Ziva returned to her desk dropping the papers in the middle and glaring at them. Now, she wished she’d just left Gibbs alone. Clearly, he was in this too and it wasn’t just something Tony had forced on him. Though she still wasn’t sure how Tony would have forced anything on Gibbs.

Huffing, clearly unhappy, Ziva angrily grabbed the top sheet of paper and started filling it out.

“Does anyone else have an issue with the way Tony and I are running the team?” Gibbs questioned with a hint of warning in his voice as he glanced around the bullpen, before turning the full focus of his glare on McGee.

McGee eeped and quickly returned his attention to his computer before Gibbs decided to hand him a similar pile of copious paperwork to what Ziva had.

Nodding in satisfaction, Gibbs stood and grabbed his things and Tony followed. They had leads to chase down. 

After a couple of hours, Gibbs and Tony still hadn’t returned. McGee glanced over at Ziva’s copious stack of paperwork. He’d feel bad for her, but she’d practically asked for it. She hadn’t even made it a quarter of the way through the stack, yet.

Noticing McGee’s attention on her, she glanced up and locked eyes with him. “McGee.” She whispered harshly. “Come help me.”

“No.” McGee shook his head fearfully. “Gibbs will kill me if I help you with the paperwork he assigned you.”

“Come on. How’s he going to know? Neither Tony nor him are here now.” Ziva cajoled.

“Are you kidding? This is Gibbs. He always knows.” McGee countered with a raised eyebrow.

“Come on, McGee stop being a wimp and help me.” Ziva demanded.

“No Ziva. I’ve been thinking about this a lot. I should never have given into you when it came to turning the volume on Tony’s mic off. We both should have known better as we were his backup and that whole mess is part of what got us into this situation. You’re the one who wanted to help them. You can deal with the mess of your own making. Leave me out of it.” McGee shot her a glare that compared to Gibbs was weak, but it got his point across as he returned to his own work.

**Author's Note:**

> [Erroneous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7910494) follows after this one.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
